U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,959 issued to Terada et al. on Jul. 17, 1984, U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,272 issued to Walter et al. on Feb. 8, 1983, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,855 issued to Stone on Dec. 8, 1992 disclose hydraulically-actuated injector fuel systems.
Hydraulically-actuated injector fuel systems, having multiple manifolds for supplying high pressure actuating fluid to the injectors, can create a Helmholtz resonance effect between the manifolds. The Helmholtz resonance effect is caused by high pressure pressure waves that reflect back and forth between the manifolds which are supplied by a common high pressure pump. The pressure waves are created as a result of a temporary loss of pressure in one of the manifolds when an injector, communicating with that manifold, has used actuating fluid in order to effect fuel injection. The creation of a Helmholtz resonance effect between the manifolds causes the manifold pressures to be nonuniform which then interferes with the intended sequence of fuel injections by the injectors.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.